1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for displaying and storing difficult to handle flat, flexible, fabric floor coverings such as rugs, mats, carpets, etc. The term "carpet", as used herein, shall include all such floor coverings. The invention allows such objects to be displayed in a manner so that the carpets can be readily observed and examined in their naturally horizontally flat laying position with easy access to a large inventory of carpets in a compact space and no restrictions to the visual and physical access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display units employing movable panels are known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,309, issued to Radek on May 25, 1969, discloses a frame containing a plurality of supporting devices which comprise two main parts: a sample holder and a supporting rack member. The rack member is in the form of an L-shaped track element in which the sample holding element is adapted to secure the top of a carpet section and is slideable. The rack member is secured to the top of a cabinet by means of bolts and the sample holder may be withdrawn carrying the carpet sample to permit visual inspection but remaining suspended from the track element. After inspection is complete, the sliding support element is pushed back into the track and some other samples may be viewed.
Another display rack for visually displaying rugs, carpet samples or other flat elements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,004, issued to Slaga on May 13, 1975. This invention utilizes a sliding panel display rack having sliding, adjustable display panels. The display rack uses the cantilever principle to support the load of panels and merchandise carried. The invention permits the use of a rack, which does not require support elements such as posts at the forward corners of the rack, thus, providing better visual access to the merchandise.
Prior art display apparatus do not allow for the display of large, delicate carpets such as expensive oriental rugs in a naturally horizontally flat laying position. Display apparatus in which merchandise is displayed vertically does not allow the customer to observe the carpets in their normal horizontal orientation. Furthermore, vertical display apparatus do not allow the customer to physically walk on top of said merchandise and observe merchandise in a fashion that would simulate the actual end use appearance. Vertical display apparatus do not allow the customer access to the merchandise with absolutely no visual or physical restrictions. Furthermore, vertical display apparatus do not allow for the easy addition or retrieval of merchandise from the display apparatus without the need for great physical labor. Also, prior art display devices do not provide a compact method of storing the merchandise when it is not on display or enable storing the merchandise separate from the display rack. Merchants with limited retail space using existing devices cannot store additional merchandise in an area separate from the retail space, yet retrieve and display the merchandise easily. Most importantly, prior art display devices do not ensure that the carpets, once they have been placed in the device, will stay in their original position since movement during the displaying process may result in damage to the carpet.
Finally, prior art display apparatus do not provide a device capable of storing the merchandise in a manner, which serves to protect the merchandise from damage due to dust, water, smoke, fire, and pilferage.